


For The Last Time

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arguing, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, Heartbreak, Love, My 100th fic, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, SnowHarry, Snowells, Tension, Walking away, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Because she's had this all set out perfectly in her mind, even before she got here, a plan of sorts for how tonight is supposed to go and it's not supposed to start like this.





	For The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash, I do own any errors though. 
> 
> This marks my 100th Snowells fic...

She stands there staring at the door, the hallway eerily quiet around her. The silence weighs heavy upon her, giving further room for her thoughts to make themselves known. Regardless of their pressing, she ignores them because she has to. Thinking right now isn't an option. Squeezing her fingers into a tight fist she silently wills her hand to stop trembling but it proves futile as she raises it to the door, knocking against the wood gently. She waits, standing by for the knock to be answered and for the door to slide open like it normally would, accept this time it doesn't. Instead it remains closed and the silence around her stretches on. A frown mars her pretty face as she stares at the wood, she really hadn't expected this and it throws her off her game.

Because she's had this all set out perfectly in her mind, even before she got here, a plan of sorts for how tonight is supposed to go and it's not supposed to start like this.

Pushing aside the closed door, she steps inside the now familiar room which she discovers to be both dark and empty. Partially closing the door behind her she advances further into the room, absently kicking her heels off to the side at the same time she turns on the lamp resting upon the nightstand beside his bed. The room around her becomes bathed in a dim glow, lighting up enough of the space for her to make out the familiar furnishings that she's become so accustomed to over the last few months.  
  
Turning away she wanders over to the table to the left; papers, tools and pieces of half finished tech projects lay scattered across the surface. Idly she flicks through a notebook that's littered with drawings and equations of what she assumes are plans for future projects, all written in his familiar handwriting though she doesn't pay no mind to what's actually written there. The words could be gibberish and the pictures of stick men for all the attention she's paying.

Because when she arrived here tonight like she was supposed to, this meeting having arranged earlier that day during a quiet moment over a shared coffee in the lounge, she hadn't expected to find his rooms empty. She hadn't wanted to find them empty. The emptiness and silence leaves way for her conflicted thoughts to push forth, thoughts that she no longer wants to think about, at least not right now. Yet the thoughts are here consuming her against her will. Caitlin knows why she's here and she knows it will be for the last time. This cannot go on, continue like it has because she's reached the point where she just can't do this anymore. Despite how much she wants to continue and my God does she want it to, this situation they've found themselves in is hurting her emotionally but also pyhsically if the dull ache in her chest is any indiction. With her coming to that realisation, she's decided it's time to walk away after tonight.  
  
By no means has this decision been easy to make, far from it in fact, it's been one of the hardest she's ever had to make. Because over the last few months she's shared something with him she never thought she would ever get the chance to experience and she'll forever cherish it.  
  
It had all started not long after he had returned from earth two, a break up cube in hand for poor Wally, completely clueless to the heartbreak he was unknowingly inflicting upon the young man. Later he had decided to stay after a conversation with Cisco, deciding to stay on their earth to try and make a life for himself.

Even before that decision, things between them had always been different to the relationship he has with the others, even during the dark days after his arrival, through all the drama and heartache of trying to defeat Zoom and to get Jesse back, things had been different between them. When they were alone he allowed himself the opportunity to relax and be himself around her and that has continued throughout his time here and long after his return. For two weeks things had been okay, normal even until one night when they'd been out as a team trying to unwind, enjoying a drink and a dance when they'd all been called back to the lab to deal with a robbery. Her decision to stay behind after everyone else had left had been the moment things had changed between them. They'd been talking and it had been with a simple glance in his direction for her to see the way he'd been looking at her, right before he'd kissed her. It was a look of unbridled want and it had been all the warning she recieved before his mouth was pressing against hers.  
  
She remembers clearly how she had responded without a hint of hesitation, the feel of his hands at her waist pulling her impossibly closer all she could think off. She remembers how quickly it had escalated, the fire burning between them bright and hot and experiencing a raw need to just touch him, hands pulling frantically at clothes just wanting his bare skin under the pads of her fingertips. She remembers clearly how she found herself on the floor of the cortex, his weight over her as she fumbled with his belt before he was suddenly there, hands pining hers to the floor beside her head as he pressed himself inside of her. Looking back they had been reckless with no talk of contraception even though she had them covered. Nothing else mattered in that moment except the feel of each other and the sensations every touch, every kiss evoked. It had been hard, fast but so goddamn good. It was as if every bit of hidden tension unleashed itself. She remembers afterwards them both lying there on their backs staring up at the ceiling of the cortex surrounded by discarded clothes before she turned to look at him. The expression on his face one of pure and utter disbelief was a perfect match for her own. She remembers the breathless laugh they shared a moment later before he kissed her again.  
  
Since that moment in the early hours of the morning on the floor of the cortex, many more nights and days have been shared, whether here in his rooms or at her apartment.

What exactly this is between them continues to go unsaid, the only term Caitlin can find to describe the situation she finds herself in, is friends who fuck or the most common term, friends with benefits. That word though, _friend_ , a term she has grown to hate almost as much as this situation.

Because she's done the unthinkable, against her better judgement she's allowed herself to fall in love with him, her _friend_.  
  
And this here tonight will be the last time. She knows deep down that she should end it now before it goes any further to them falling back into bed together once more but she's selfish, she _wants_ this last time with him before she walks away. Because walking away is her only option in this situation because never once has he given any indication that this is more than what it is, _just sex._ She wants more than just sex.

Yes, they have shared the odd dinner, eating takeout together before tumbling into bed but that was it. They don't date like normal people do, there's no going out to have dinner or going see a movie. No instead, two to three times a week depending on how busy there are, they arrange to meet and have sex.  
  
But now that is to come to an end because her heart can't take it anymore, having to leave afterwards or watching from the tangled sheets as he does. She wants to be able to go to sleep with him and wake up with him, do all the mundane things every other woman in the world gets to do with the man they love.

She wants something with him she knows he can't or won't give and that's okay but it's also why she has to walk away from him.

Her thoughts are broken and she jumps a little when she feels hands slide around her waist and warm lips press against the back of her neck.  
  
"Sorry, Ramon wouldn't stop talking."  
  
It's almost instantaneous how easy she relaxes back into him despite her jumbled thoughts and not for the first time she feels like her body is betraying her. Her eyes fall shut, not being able to stop herself from enjoying the sensation of his lips grazing her nape.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
She wants to say no but she doesn't. Instead Caitlin nods in answer to his questioning murmur, knowing exactly he's asking and she ignores how selfish she's allowing herself to be to have this moment with him once again before walking away.  
  
Just one last time, that's all she wants, whether it's a good idea or not.  
  
His hands drop to her jeans, capable fingers easily open the fastening but venture no further then to leave them open as he moves his hands to her blouse. He doesn't bother with the buttons instead just drags it slowly up over her head where he throws it aside and Caitlin waits patiently, pushing away all the thoughts in her mind and allows herself to just concentrate on this moment. She hears him as well as feels him take a step away and then the thud of his boots as he kicks them away before he returns to her, pressing his body back against hers. She stays silent while she giving him the freedom to touch and undress her as he pleases. It's selfish, a common theme for this evening but she's going to enjoy and savour these moments however and whenever she can.  
  
Those capable fingers find her bra and it's only moments later that it soon finds itself cast aside beside her blouse. She shudders when his mouth makes contact with her back, kisses being trailed along her spine as he kneels behind her, fingers hooking into her jeans before dragging them down her legs slowly. She steps out of them then jumps when he bites her ass cheek. It's playful, something she's grown accustomed to though at first was a surprise to discover, seeing this side to him. His chuckle reaches her ears as his hands find her hips to turn her around to face him. She offers him a distracted smile in answer to his smirk. Staying on his knees, his right hand moves from her hip over her stomach, his fingertips brush along the underside of her breasts before his hand closes over the supple flesh. Her back arches into his touch, his fingers tracing around her nipple before pinching just hard enough, the right side of pleasure. Her fingers curl into his hair as he leans forward, his lips pressing against the taut skin of her stomach, his tongue dipping into her belly button playfully before moving lower. His stunning blue eyes look up at her as he places a promising kiss to her sex through the lace of her panties. Panties that are soon removed leaving her bare before him as his fingers slide beneath the fabric and draws them down.

His effect on her has always been instantaneous, a simple touch sets her alight from the inside out, he drives her to distraction without having to try. It's frustrating how her body reacts, even in times where she doesn't want it too.   
  
It's also in situations like this, nights like this that make her wonder and give her hope against her better judgement, when his actions are so tender as he begins to make love to her. A term she has also come to hate but like everytime previous she pushes away any and all hope this sparks to life.... it's in that moment of pushing away those thoughts that she realises things have halted and she looks down to see him looking right back up at her.  
  
"You seem quiet. Are you alright?"  
  
She offers him what she hopes is a reassuring smile and tugs him up, he stands following her direction and she kisses him. She's always loved kissing him because he excels at it and she also uses it as a distraction, so he won't ask any more questions. She takes this opportunity to rid him of his clothes, tearing her mouth away from his as she pulls up his sweater over his head, carelessly tossing it aside before starting in on his pants. Glorious seconds later he's naked like she wants him and she smiles into his quick kiss when he lifts her, walking them the short distance to his bed. His fingers tangle in her hair and his mouth comes down upon hers as they fall back onto the sheets. The intoxicating scent that makes Harry-- _Harry_ , envelopes her senses. A breathy moan escapes her when he flicks his tongue against hers and rocks his hips into her in a rhythm that sends fire straight to her core and she opens her mouth under his, submitting to his demand for more.

But soon a whimper escapes her when he pulls away, moving his kisses down her throat, her collarbone to her breasts. She remembers back to a moment in the early morning light, tangled in her sheets where he'd once told her she was perfect, his fingers tracing along her skin, mapping every inch of her. It made for another moment she chose to ignore, a genuine smile on his face as he touched and kissed her. It's the same look that's on his face now right before the warmth of his mouth surrounds her hardened nipple and her eyes flutter to a close needing to block it out. Seeing that look isn't an option, focusing instead upon the sensations he's evoking Caitlin sucks in a sharp breath when he flicks his tongue around the bud, circling it before his teeth nip gently, bringing the right side of pain into pleasure once more.  
  
Glancing up at her, Harry smiles against her breast before moving away, dropping lower and lower until he's situated between her thighs. His fingers are tender yet hold a purpose, confident when they meet her centre. He grazes his fingers through her heat, taking in her wetness and groaning at what he finds, so ready for him already. Her hips flex into his touch as if searching for more so he gives it to her. His thumb brushes lightly over her clit before retreating, his hand cupping her mound, two fingers pressing inside of her. Her gasp is unmistakable, her hips rising to chase his movements. Dropping his head, his hot mouth closes over her clit, his tongue delicious against the sensitive bud. He works her to perfection, pushing her higher before retreating, pulling her back from the edge again and again, teasing her to the point of frustration. Her fingers curl into the sheets, her breathing coming faster and faster, growing more laboured as she approaches the edge when finally he gives it to her, she's there falling over into the abyss of pleasure.

His name is a ragged cry falling from her lips, her body arching, her thighs tremble.  
  
Coming down from her pleasure, Harry flicks his gaze up at her, running a hand over his mouth. Although she's in the moment, she doesn't seem to be _here_ , not like she normally is. She seems detached. It's worrying him, even as she opens her eyes and offers him a lazy smile.

When he comes to rest above her, he looks down and meets her eyes. He doesn't even have time to open his mouth to voice his concern because she's shaking her head, reaching between them, her hand enclosing around his hot hard flesh and it serves the purpose to distract him as he follows her guidance to her centre, pressing himself where they both want and need him to be. Slowly he sinks into her, his eyes locked onto hers as she envelopes him in her heat.  
  
He pauses inside of her, enjoying and drawing out the moment and the initial connection between them. His darkened blue eyes, pupils blown with need stares down at her, watching her. When she blinks up at him, it's as if seeing him clearly for this first time. "Move..." she whispers the instruction and he can do nothing but follow her command.

Everytime is different, from the pace to the position but one thing always remains the same, the connection between them, sizzling with fire and intensity. 

Tonight is no different, the position offers intimacy with the pace slow. 

He moves with languid yet purposeful strokes, hips rolling slowly into hers in a steady rhythm, a rhythm he knows she enjoys.

The term for what they're doing is widely known, it's making love and not for the first time she hates it for everything it represents.  
  
Caitlin shifts, pulling her legs up around his waist, her legs locking around him drawing him in closer and the slight shift in angle draws a moan from them both.  
  
Harry groans and drops his head into the crook of her neck, his lips brushing her skin, feeling her pulse race. "God I've missed this... I've missed you."  
  
She focuses on the feel of him moving inside of her and the pleasure that brings, shutting out the words, not wanting to hear them. A part of her wants to snap and tell him not use say words like that, that it's only been four days since the last time they were together but she knows exactly how he feels, even if it is for different reasons. Instead she holds him tighter, moving with him in practiced ease, like accustomed lovers do.  
  
She knows his body as well as her own, she's spent enough time mapping every inch of it with her hands and mouth. Caitlin knows the places that make him moan, knows the spots that make him squirm away from her touch, fighting back laughter. She knows how he likes to be touched, just like how he knows her.

A sudden snap of his hips, harder than before, rips a ragged cry from her lips. _Fuck_. "Again... Do that again, just like that."  
  
And he does, thrusting into her harder and he lifts his head to kiss her, his tongue in her mouth. "Caitlin..." he mutters against her lips after he breaks the kiss. "Caitlin, Caitlin... Caitlin." Her name is like a mantra, coming with every snap of his hips.  
  
And she wants to tell him to shut up, to stop saying her name like that, so intimately like it means everything, like it holds very answer in the universe but instead pleas fall from her lips. "Please, Harry... oh god--" She's chasing her release, wanting it, needing it...   
  
"Look at me," he demands suddenly, gentle fingers on her face bidding her to do as he says. "Look at me."

Caitlin forces her eyes open against her better judgement and locks her pretty hazel gaze onto his. The blue eyes she loves so much, so much darker than usual, pupils blown with pleasure as he stares down at her with an intimacy, a need that's so overwhelming that she couldn't look away even if she wanted to. His gaze holds her hostage. Her lips, swollen from his kisses drop open, whimpers escape as she edges closer and closer until she's there, falling over the edge into the oblivion of pleasure. Harry follows just after filling her and it's only then that their locked gaze breaks when his arms refuse to hold him up any longer and he collapses against her, his weight welcome in her arms.

Their skin glistens with sweat in the dim light, the air of the room smells like sex and the silence is broken only by their heaving breaths.  
  
Caitlin brushes her hand down his back and he lifts his head, dropping to kiss her before moving off of her to collapse at her side. He lifts his arm in silent invitation and she moves into him, resting her head on his chest. Idly her fingers trace absent random patterns across his skin, somewhere within her recognises the three words her fingers write across his skin.  
  
Time drifts by with no consequence; seconds, minutes or hours... no one could tell but they lie there for a long time.  
  
It's in these moments that follow after the sex, because that's what this is, it's not love making despite how tender and... no. They're fucking, end off, she refuses to acknowledge the other term because it has no place. She tells herself to stop and she realises now that this is it. This is the end and she told herself even before she stepped in front of his door tonight that she wouldn't cry. That could come later, when she's all alone in the safety of her apartment but what she told herself earlier and the reality of now is two very different things.

It's harder than she ever imagined it could be, pulling away from him and ending it.  
  
Caitlin's jostled from her thoughts though by the man she's lying against moving, making to get up out of bed. His lips press to her forehead before he stands, moving across the room totally unconcerned by his own nakedness. He makes for a glorious picture as he holds up a glass in silent question which she declines with a shake of her head. As much as she would love to have a drink right now, she knows alcohol will not help. He moves back to the bed, a tumbler in hand half filled with an amber liquid, scotch, a favourite of his she knows. He sits beside her, his fingers running through her hair before resting lightly on her shoulder, his fingers ghosting down her skin.  
  
Caitlin can feel the heavy weight of his gaze on her and the heat behind it. She recognises it for what it is, he wants her again. It had come as a great surprise the first few times they had been together to discover his refractory recovery time was rather short. She remembered joking with him that it must be an earth two thing, only for him to shake his head and brush his lips against her hip, murmuring that it was because of her. Another moment she chose to ignore.  
  
Taking the glass from his hand, she gets to her knees and sets it on the nightstand before turning around to find Harry moving his hand over his length. She's always enjoyed watching him touch himself and now is no different. With his free hand he reaches out for one of her own, pulling her hand forward to join his, working him up until he's fully hard and ready for her. Caitlin goes willingly when he pulls her over him. Straddling him, she reaches between them and slowly sinks down on him.  
  
"Fuck..." he mutters around a groan as she surrounds him for the second time that night.

He pants against her skin as she rocks, her own breathing becoming more apparent with every move. His hands hold her hips, guiding her but not controlling her movements as he thrusts up to meet her.

This, having him again... what she's doing is selfish, so incredibly selfish which of course she's very aware of but she can't help herself from sharing another moment with him, prolonging it before she leaves. Telling herself firmly that this, this is it, even as she slowly moves, riding him almost lazily, after this it's time to walk away. If she gives in and leaves it longer again, it'll only be harder than it already is.  
  
This time she doesnt race towards the finish line, she rides him ever so slowly to orgasm, not rushing it just dragging it out and taking in every second of intimacy they share.  
  
Afterwards she watches him move to lie down, after they've caught their breath and she decides now needs to be the time to go. If she lies down beside him moving into his embrace she knows she won't be able to do it and she needs to, for herself and for her emotional well being. Moving to the edge of the bed, she feels him shift behind her. She looks over her shoulder to see him finishing his drink, the sheet partially covering his legs.

She takes a deep breath.   
  
Harry looks confused at her. "Caitlin?"  
  
"I need to leave."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I just... I need to leave." In spite of coming to a decision to end this she hadn't actually thought through how she'd do it or what she'd say. She really should have thought through what exactly she would say, not leaving it until the exact moment to just wing it. _Fuck_.  
  
"Are you alright? Has something happened I don't know about?"  
  
She almost laughs in spite of it all because yes, something has happened, she's fucked everything up big time. But of course she doesn't say that, that would be too easy.  
  
"Nothings happened."  
  
"I beg to differ," he tells her seriously.  
  
Caitlin gets up from the bed, moving to collect her discarded panties from the floor. She slips them back on before looking around the room for her bra.

Harry watches her move further away from the bed, beginning to pick up the clothes he'd removed from her earlier from the floor. "Will you tell me what's wrong? And don't try to distract me like you have the last two times I tried to ask or say it's nothing. We both know something's wrong."  
  
Caitlin finishes fastening her bra, bending down to pick up her jeans. Her fingers curling into the material tightly, her stomach is in knots and she looks up at him briefly before glancing away. She can't bare to look at him. "I don't think what I have to say is something you want to hear."  
  
Harry huffs, leaning back against the headboard. "You don't know that."  
  
Swallowing against the lump in her throat, she tells him the truth or at least a partial truth. "I don't want to do this anymore." When she finally gathers her courage to look up at him, his expression has changed. Long gone is the relaxed and open look of concern of before, now in its place is a familiar closed off and stony expression. He's pissed. It's unnerving how the silence stretches between them until finally he responds.  
  
"You don't want to do this, _this_..." he gestures angrily at the tangled sheets he's currently lying in amongst. "Anymore? Then what the hell have we been doing all night?!"  
  
His anger takes her aback, if she's honest she hadn't accounted for his reaction. "I--"  
  
"If you didn't want to do this anymore, why come here tonight? What was it? A goodbye fuck?" He's aware his words are harsh but it's how he feels and when she doesn't answer, instead choosing to look down he knows he has his answer. "I'm right, that's what this was."  
  
Caitlin steps into her jeans, trying to distract herself but her hands are shaking as she does up the zipper and button.  
  
"How long have you felt like this? How long have you wanted to stop?" Harry pushes aside the sheets and gets to his feet, standing in front of her in his boxer briefs that he'd slipped on after their second round.  
  
She wants to scream at him, tell him that she doesn't want to end this at all, that's the last thing she wants but he doesn't feel the same, despite it all and however much she wants and hopes it were true, he doesn't love her, not like the way she loves him.  
  
The scowl on his face deepens and she realises he's waiting for an answer to his questions. She tells him the truth, she owes him that much. "A month or so."  
  
"A month?" His face is like thunder. "A month?! Have you met someone else? Is that what this is about? There's someone else."  
  
That question for Caitlin comes out of nowhere and she immediately shakes her head. " _No_. No, there's no one else." How could there possibly be anyone else when he's all she thinks about.  
  
He nods and for a second she swears he looks relieved until he masks his expression. He picks up his empty glass and walks over to refill it, which he knocks back quickly before refilling once more. "Have I done something wrong?" His back is partially to her so she can't see his face as he stares down into the amber liquid. "I know we've never discussed the... parameters of... what ever this is... or was. I just..." he shakes his head and downs his drink, his words failing him in that moment. "Have I overstepped in some way? If I made you uncomfortable--"  
  
The tears that she's been fighting spring back to life, barely managing to hold them at bay. The last thing she wants is for him to think it's his fault because it isn't, this is all on her. She's the one who crossed the line and fell in love with him, she's the one who wants more, more than he can give. He's never been anything more than himself and that's the problem, being who he is has complicated this so much for her. She blinks away the tears and shakes her head, even though he has his back to her. "You haven't done anything wrong, it's me, I.."  
  
Suddenly he spins around, his face as pissed as she's ever seen it. "That old antidote, it's not you it's me!" Harry snaps, his fingers tightening around his glass. "You expect me to believe that crap?"

He's a lot more angrier and upset than she imagined he would be. She thought he wouldn't react, that whatever his feelings would simmer under the surface like normal. In the back of her mind, there's a part of her screaming that this reaction from him means something. Surely if this was just a casual arrangement, he wouldn't be as upset as he is but she ignores it, refusing to draw any kind of hope from what little that offers.  
  
"It's the truth, I don't..."  
  
"Don't want to do this anymore. Yes, you've said that but don't I at least deserve to know why?"  
  
His words set her on edge and she snaps, thinking what has she really got to lose if she tells him the honest to God truth and the words just tumble unaided from her mouth. It comes with an almost sense of relief to finally get it off her chest, to finally say it out loud.

"I crossed the line and this became more important to me than it should. Because you're right, we never really discussed what this was but it never stopped me from..." she halts before she actually says the words though, suddenly feeling a sense of fear rising in her that she's about to ruin this, whatever this is that's left between them, their friendship, their working relationship.  
  
"From what?" he asks softly, taking a step closer to her. His anger seeming to evaporate immediately at hearing the anguish in her tone.  
  
The tears she can't hold back anymore finally break free as she confesses quietly, "from falling in love with you, Harry."  
  
Caitlin watches as the words hit him almost like a punch to the stomach, his eyes widen as his hand tightens further around the glass almost to the point of breaking it. She can see her words hadn't been what he was expecting to hear from her, she knew that even before she said them. "I told you, you wouldn't want to hear what I had to say," she holds his gaze for a second longer before bending down to slide on her heels, "I didn't want to end things like this." She needs to leave, she doesn't want to prolong this moment any longer than it needs to be, for both of their sakes. Making her way to the door, she was just about to turn to say goodbye but she couldn't because he's there, turning her and pressing her back against the closed door. His face is void of expression which isn't a great surprise, everyone knows he's good at hiding how he feels which she's always found rather irritating but like this up close she can see a fire blazing in his eyes.

His hand is pressed against the door, keeping it closed, stopping her from running.   
  
"I'm sorry," she whispers between them, dropping her eyes from his.  
  
"No," it's comes out harsh as he brushes away her apology, "I don't want your apology and you don't get to walk away after telling me that."  
  
Caitlin looks up and meets his gaze. "What do you want from me Harry?"  
  
Harry doesn't look away from her, doesn't falter when he tells her, "everything," with an intensity that almost overwhelming.  
  
Inhaling a shaky breath, Caitlin bites her lower lip, trying to not get her hopes up that he means what she so desperately wants because he can't mean that, surely. But he looks so serious, his eyes so dark and boring into her as he takes a step closer pressing himself against her. "Everything?" she whispers hopefully.  
  
Harry nods. "I want everything."  
  
And with that one word, repeated so quiet and earnest, it breaks Caitlin's resolve and the emotions she's been fighting for the last few months escape, a sob ripping from her throat as she leans forward to press her trembling mouth to his. Her hands move up over his shoulders to his hair, fingers threading into his unruly curls. She kisses him slowly.  
  
Harry's hands tightened at her waist, "Caitlin?" he murmurs between kisses against her lips before barely pulling back to look at her. "I love you," he tells her unexpectedly, out of nowhere but it's no less honest and sincere.   
  
Jerking her head back further, Caitlin looks at him almost in disbelief that he's just said those words. Words she has longed to hear. She almost wonders if she has imagined them. "What?" She can't help herself from asking.  
  
"That line you mentioned, you weren't the only one to cross it. I didn't know if you wanted more than what it was and I didn't want to risk losing you by telling you because I..." he shrugs, almost self-deprecating, "what I had with you was enough, being with you whenever possible was more than I ever thought I'd have so I didn't say anything."  
  
That just made her want to cry all over again, his words breaking her heart. "This could have been avoided. For two people as intelligent as we are, our communication skills seem to be severely lacking."  
  
"It's terrible but we'll work on it, together," Harry nods, looking down at her hands that have come to rest in his bare chest over his heart. "Will you stay?" he meets her eyes, "I'd like it if you'd stay with me."

It's the first time he's asked. Normally, he'd leave a few hours after their time together or she would, dragging herself out of his embrace to walk out the door.   
  
Caitlin had never wanted to leave then and she doesn't want to leave now, so her answer comes easy. "Yes," she smiles softly at him as he steps back.  
  
"Then come back to bed," he says taking her hand and pulling her with him.

They stop beside the bed, Caitlin watches as Harry pushes down his boxers before turning to her, a question in his eyes and she nods. Standing still she allows him to undress her for the second time this evening, his touch tender ghosting over her skin before he pulls her down onto the bed with him, his mouth meeting hers.  
  
Before anything goes further, she pulls back to look at him, running her fingertips along his jaw.  
  
And it must be written all over her face because he nods down at her. "I know."  
  
And he does, he finally does know that she loves him and she's never felt happier than at this moment when he leans down to kiss her again.

How the tide has turned, she expected to end this night heartbroken, instead her heart is filled with love and a sense of home. 

It's also a very bittersweet pill to swallow to know all this heartache could have been avoided if only they had just talked to each other.

Caitlin knows as she succumbs to his kiss that Harry's right, they'll definitely have to work on communicating as they take the next step and move to start a life together. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, for taking the time to comment and kudos, it's appreciated. Not just for this fic but for the previous 99 and hopefully for the next 100 to come. It's been an absolute pleasure to write for this pairing for 100 stories. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this instalment and as always, stay tuned for more.
> 
> To the next 100!


End file.
